Lesson 626
Summary Ougai recognizes Hedoro as the powerful former Dakini warrior that was infected by a flower parasite named Parapper Heaven from the Kohaku Planet. The parasite alters the brain and changes the personality of its host into one obsessed with flower fields. Worse, Hedoro helped lead a Dakini battalion along with Ougai until betraying the troops due to the flower. Hedoro instead asks who was responsible for crushing the flower and insists that he was just a friendly neighborhood florist. Ougai commands the Army soldiers to kill the renegade Dakini, declaring that he no longer deserves to keep his horns, the Dakini's symbol of strength and power. An unconcerned Hedoro admits his surprise to see the encroaching soldiers "admitting" to killing the flower and it will take too long for everyone to apologize. Ougai strikes Hedoro on the head with his club, causing the ground to buckle and dust to obscure the result. Once the dust settled, it turns out that though the strike connected, like before, it didn't affect the florist. But Hedoro had punched Ougai into a nearby building and it resulted in the mercenary leader losing his weapon arm and his last horn. Under both enemies' and allies' horrified gazes, Hedoro finishes stating that a simple "bop on the head" will be punishment enough. The allies watch as the Army flees in the face of Hedoro destroying them. Shinpachi, surprised at Hedoro's power, realizes that this is the time to continue beating back the army. He calls out to Gintoki to push forward... just to see said samurai and the other comrades flee back to Kabuki. The bespectacled boy berates his comrades for fleeing in fear of Hedoro's power. Gintoki shoots back that he didn't want to deal with Hedoro if he ends up losing that parasite. Gintoki is then knocked back by a smaller club to the face. The perpetrator, Gedoumaru, assures Gintoki that she and the Katsuno Onmyoji group will be here to protect them from such fate. Shinpachi and Kagura wonder why the demon shikigami and Katsuno Ana were here and the weather anchor admits that the reason was both due to being Edo's protectors, not just from the supernatural, along with their friendship with the Yorozuya. Gedoumaru states they were late because they had to stop a demonic world war sparked by the team up between Satan and Nurarihyon. She declares that she is humanity's protector and calls out to Gintoki to stand and fight unless he wants to be killed by her. Ana and the other onmyoji then summon their own demonic shikigami. Suddenly Gintoki and the earthlings immediately chase after the army, who also flee after seeing the approaching wall of monsters. The army are surprised to see the earthlings going past them as the monsters were chasing everyone. They were now between a rock and a hard place being sandwiched between the shikigami and Hedoro. Gintoki is then kicked by Gedoumaru into Hedoro and he clings on. Meanwhile, on two opposite rooftops, two men, Seimei and Douman, overlook the fighting while bantering and mocking each other then started their summons. A soldier tries to galvanize his frightened troops, reminding them they still had numerical superiority and their reinforcements will arrive. Reinforcements does arrive, but in the form of white-robed shikigami numbering in the hundreds marching towards them and approaching on the roofs. Panicking and afraid, the soldiers flee when faced with the human's numerical prowess. Kagura sees they could breathe a sigh of relief for now before turning to Gintoki and pausing. The scared, quivering man had accidentally broken off Hedoro's flower when Gedoumaru pushed him into the Amanto. Characters * Altana Liberation Army * Dakini Tribe ** Ougai ** Hedoro * Shimura Shinpachi * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura * Ketsuno Crystel * Gedoumaru * Ketsuno Seimei * Shirino Douman Category:Chapters